


Gone.

by Kanin0



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Dimensional AU, Dimensional Travel, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanin0/pseuds/Kanin0
Summary: It all started normal on that day. But then it all changed. Bad Habits ruin everything.





	

...Everything started normally on that day.

Patrick woke slowly, feeling Noah's smaller body curled up next to him. Patrick yawned, before tilting his head over and opening his eyes. There was Noah, curled up, calm, and adorable.

Patrick smiled when he saw Noah's slumbering body. Noah stayed up late with Patrick the night before, to watch a whole season of Stranger Things, but clearly Noah needed more sleep than Patrick, and it took a tole. It was already 11 in the morning.

As if on cue, Noah's big, hazel eyes opened slowly, looking almost glazed over from being drowsy. Noah grunted, and Patrick chuckled from how cute he sounded. Noah noticed just enough to glare jokingly at Patrick, before groaning and moving closer to him.

Patrick smiled wider and held Noah quietly. They weren't completely awake yet. Sleep sounded nice, and sleep mixed with cuddling was even better. Safer, warmer, and overall better.

Patrick closed his eyes again, and tried to go back to sleep.

 

When Patrick woke again, something immediately felt off. For a second, Patrick didn't know what it was. It was strangely cold..

Wait. Where was Noah?

Patrick quickly sat up and looked around.  
He wasn't here.

Patrick got out of bed, switched into his suspenders, and bolted downstairs to see if he was eating. He wasn't.

Patrick felt his heartbeat pick up. He wasn't here. Where on earth...

 

Did HABIT hurt him? Did the Tuxedo Man take him? What was happening? He became frantic, calling Noah's name and running outside. He couldn't believe this..

"P A T r I c K-"

Patrick heard a voice coming from the forest, and he ran straight away in that direction.

He didn't care that his clothes were getting torn from the tree branches, or that he kept stumbling as he ran across the twigs on the dirt ground of the forest, and he didn't care that he could smell fire.

...Fire?

He saw something in front of him, a large, caved in bunker. In the middle of the forest. Patrick could have sworn that this bunker had never been here before...

He saw that the door was wide open, and he heard a yell. Patrick immediately recognized it as Noah. He felt his blood turn to ice as he ran into the bunker as fast as he could, and run down the steps.

He did not expect to see what was at the bottom.

There was a large, underground room, with a smell of moss and stone. A gigantic tear in reality was open and Patrick gasped. How did it open?

Suddenly, his eyes snapped slightly to the left, and he saw Noah there, being held into the air by someone, who was clearly planning to throw Noah into the tear.

"NOAH!" Patrick called. No, he could not lose him. He would not lose him to this.

The figure holding Noah turned around, and Patrick gasped.

"... HABIT! LET GO OF HIM!" Patrick screamed.

Habit merely chuckled, and held Noah closer to the tear. He dropped Noah then, and Noah landed on the floor, right in front of the tear. Noah was crying hysterically, and Patrick quickly tried to swing his fist at HABIT, but to no avail.

"NOAH WILL BE MY PUPPET SOON, CLOCK FUCKER." HABIT said, smirking, and Patrick glared.

"BUT FIRST, HE CAN GO TO MY LITTLE PLAY DEN FOR A WHILE."

Patrick immediately knew he was talking about the tear and he tried to run over to Noah, but to his surprise, Noah screamed out.

"PATRICK, _NO_!"

Patrick stopped. Noah had tears running down his face, a look of pure despair.

"P-Patrick... if I don't listen to him.. he'll kill you. I have to..."

"NO! I can't lose you, Noah!"

"I... I can't lose you either... you're the only reason I haven't tried to die yet.. but... I'm sure that I can get out.."

Patrick felt tears start tipping over his eyes, and he sobbed quietly.

"No... Noah,  _please_... don't go..."

Noah smiled, with a look of pure hopelessness and despair, before saying a soft "I love you.."

HABIT laughed, with an insane amount of energy, and grabbed Noah by the hair.

He threw Noah as hard as he could, and Patrick could do nothing as Noah was thrown into the tear. One, final blood curdling scream came from Noah's mouth, piercing Patrick's ears, before all was silent.

Patrick looked at the wall where the tear used to be, trying to take in everything.  
He couldn't. He felt tears start to fill up his eyes, before spilling over. He buried his face in his hands, screaming In agony.

"NO!!" Patrick screamed.

Habit chuckled, and Patrick's head snapped up. Habit was still here.. he would kill him. He would rip his fucking heart out.

Patrick put every grain of effort he had into lashing out at Habit, and it paid off. He hit Habit hard against the face, and watched him stumble for a moment, before hitting him again. And again. And again.

Habit was simply laughing at him, taunting him for how weak he was, how he couldn't protect Noah. Patrick suddenly broke down in front of the demon.

"How... how COULD you?! He was everything to me!"

Habit laughed maniacally. " _EXACTLY_. DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT I WANT YOU TO BREAK?"

Patrick growled, but before he could do anything, Habit was gone.

Patrick was truly alone.

**Alone.**

Noah was gone....

Patrick was crying for what felt like hours, and at some point ended up banging on the wall where the tear was, thinking maybe it could re-open the tear. But after a long period of time, Patrick realized that it would not open again for some time.


End file.
